


Internal Monolouge

by 3amFanfic



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fair bit of swearing, M/M, Watford (Simon Snow), both in love with each other but neither knows it, fluff i guess?, just some shit i decided to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amFanfic/pseuds/3amFanfic
Summary: Baz and Simon's thoughts throughout the day. (Also occasionally Penny's)(They're both in love with each other but neither knows it)Penny is just tired of this shit and Baz and simon have absolutely No Chill and are both fanboying over each other mentally.Just an idea that popped into my head so i decided to try and write it, dunno if it's any good.Alternative title: Words inside my head





	Internal Monolouge

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the italics are their thoughts.  
> enjoy ;)

SECOND LAST DAY OF TERM

 

Morning

“Crowley Snow, why do you have to get up so goddamn early?!?”

_My dear Snow, I love you, but could you CLOSE THE GODDAMN BLINDS?!?!_

“Shut up Baz.”

_Crowley you look so cute with your black hair all scrunched up on the pillow and your face kinda puffy with sleep oh my god_

“Do you _have_ to knock into everything twice or is this racket completely accidental?”

_I’d let you clatter all you like if you would just goddamn kiss me…._

_And close the blinds._

_But mainly kiss me._

“Just- shut up!”

_No actually don’t your voice is so soft and a little bit husky at the moment please say something else so I can hear it again_

Baz rolled over.

Simon sighed and headed downstairs to breakfast.

 

Breakfast

_Omg look there he is it’s Baz- how long can I stare at him… mmm better stop soon he might notice me jesus how does he manage to look so dignified, I stg I got up earlier than him and I just look like a Hot Mess™._

“Simon? Are you even listening?!?” Penny waved a hand in front of his eyes.

_For fuck’s sake Si stop making googly eyes at Baz. How the hell do you two idiots not realize you’re in love with each other!? Wait where did the scones go- Jesus Simon they were there like 10 seconds ago_

“Sorry, Penny” Simon mumbled sheepishly, tearing his focus away from his roommate.

_Dammit I ate all the scones. how could they desert me like this in my time of need!_

Simon glanced back to see Baz disappearing through the doors.

_No Bazzy come back! Where are you going? Are you plotting my downfall? Argh why do you hate me._

Penny eyed Simon’s distracted gaze.

“Whatever you do, do not get up and follow Baz. It’s breakfast. I’m sure he postpones any plotting until at least second period.”

_Jesus Simon could you look anymore like a lost puppy don’t worry Baz isn’t dead he will come back to ‘inconspicuously’ stare at you through his long black eyelashes and sigh through class. I’m so done with this whole thing._

Penny got up and walked off to first period.

First Class

“Ready to fuck up another spell up, Snow?”, smirked Baz from a desk at the front.

_Why am I so mean and cold jfc im sorry Snow baby im only doing it so you don’t find out how freakin gAYY I am_

Simon growled and sat down forcefully next to Penny

_He’s right though, and boy can he talk. So fucking smooth at magic- that voice, the voice has got to count for something- smooth like honey but also a little throaty- shit why’s the teacher looking at me_

Second Class

Simon groaned. He was paired with Baz _again._

_Crap gotta be cool gotta be cool_

_I’m cool I’m chill I’m cooool, cool cool cool cool_

_act like you’re annoyed or something but god look at that smug grin he can probably see right through me fuck I’m gonna lose my shit sitting right here so close to him_

Baz huffed in disapproval, but moved his books over for Simon.

_Fuck fuck not again aahhh he’s so close I could touch his shoulder if I- no, Basilton, be cool, insult him or something!_

“So what do you want to do the project on?”

_What the fuck was that Pitch? that was so not an insult come on Baz, you can do better than this jesus he looks so confused fuck he’s gonna see straight through me I am so fucking iN LOVE WITH YOU SNOW shhhhiTTTT_

_"_ Uh-umm” Simon mumbled.

_Shit did he say something? Was it an insult or a question I wasn’t fucking listening the light was shining on his really pretty hair it was VERY DISTRACTING don’t judge me shit what do I do_

_PLAY IT coOL_

Simon shrugged and looked away.

_DAMMIT CAN I LIKE_ NOT _SHRUG FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE_

Snow’s lips extended outward sightly in a light pout.

_FUCK look at his lips oh god that looks so cute on him nope Basilton You Fuckup do NOT look at his lips BAD IDEA BAD BAZZY STOP STARING_

Lunch

Penny rolled her eyes at Simon and Baz as they took turns sneaking glances at each other throughout lunch.

_I am getting damn tired of all this sexual tension can they kiSS ALREADY because I’m a third wheel in a non-existent relationship and that's just sad._

Third Class

“Ok class, please turn to page 149 and work through the following sections.”

Penelope nudged Simon to alert him from his stupor, sleepily staring out the window.

Simon reluctantly flipped his book open.

_What.the.fuck. im screwed I am so frickin screwed what the hell does this mean pennnny help me! Oh well whats baz doing- oh my sweet lord his hair is in a bun I rePEAT THIS IS A CODE RED HIS HAIR IS IN A BUN_

Snow raked a hand throughs his own hair, causing his curls to stick up haphazardly.

Baz’s gaze lingered a little too long.

_He’s doing it he did the hair ruffle the chosen one has Ruffled his Hair™. Are u seeing this? This is some quality shit right here. I have no interest for magickal politics anymore all I want to do is study his gravity defying curls that one is sticking straight out how is the physically possible?!?_

After school homework:

Simon and Baz were both at their desks, Baz typing on his computer and Simon flipping through his textbook

“Hey, can I borrow this pencil?” Simon asked, holding one out in the air, clearly monogrammed BP in the corner.

“No, its mine.” Baz replied, grabbing it back.

_Take it. Take the pencil.  Take all my pencils, I don’t care. Take my goddamn stapler if you want!_

“Come on, it’s just a pencil!” Simon whined.

_JUST a pencil as if that pencil’s been touched by your heavenly hands. You have held that pencil. I envy that pencil. I wish I was that pencil. Fuck me, this is getting ridiculous._

_Wait no shit I didn’t mean like actually fuck- you know what I’ll find my own pencil before you notice why I’m randomly blushing._

LAST DAY OF TERM

Afternoon:

Baz packed the last of his belongings into his bag. Fiona was coming to pick him up in an hour or so. Simon walked distractedly through the door, hair in a mess.

He stopped dead in his path, one hand halfway through his curls, his eyes glued to Baz’s figure.

“You’re- you’re wearing jeans.”

_IM Short circuiting what what no that’s not possible HOW CAN HE LOOK SO HOT AND SEXY THEY’RE JUST JEANS surely this is witchcraft or maybe it’s a new plot he must have caught on to me by now no way would he just casually wear jeans he is KILLING ME fuck I didn’t know I was missing out on so much until now. it makes me regret every non-baz-in-jeans-filled moment I’ve ever lived this is by far the most amazing thing that's ever happened in history of humanity ever FUCK IM STARING HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN STANDING HERE but I gotta savour every minute of this HE IS WEARING JEANS PEOPLE god they look so good on him DAMN SON oh fuck_

Simon was still standing there, staring.

Baz raised an eyebrow.

“Snow?”

“You- jeans- but-what-” an unintelligible gargle of sounds emanated from Snows throat. Baz glanced down at his dark jeans, and back to Simon’s eyes.

_what? What does this mean? What is this? Why is he staring at me like that._

_Fuck if I’d known he liked jeans so much I never would have worn anything else FUCK ME he hasn’t looked away whaTTT DO I DO I was not prepared for this MAYDAY MAYDAY he’s staring at my lips now THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL_

And then Simon leaned forward, bottom lip quivering slightly.

Baz’s breath audibly hitched.

And then he lost all ability to breathe when Simon leaned in and kissed him

_…_

Baz leaned back first in shock, but then returned the kiss

_…_

Simon cautiously slid his hand into Baz’s hair, gaining confidence.

_…mfghmm…_

Baz wrapped his arm around the Chosen One’s wasit and pulled him closer

_…holyfuCK…_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i wrote this pretty quickly & it's pretty short and weird but oh well  
> kudos & feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
